Computer networks link computers together to allow them to exchange information and communicate with each other over a distance. Some of these networks, known as local area networks, operate within a small geographical area such as a building or a portion of a building. Other networks, known as wide-area networks, operate over a wider geographical area and link computers located in different towns, states, and countries.
Computer networks can become quite large and complex, involving many components and devices that are essential for the services they provide. Like any large, complex electrical system, problems can occur which impair performance. Even when a network operates flawlessly, the increase in demand for network resources can exceed capacity and when this happens the users will experience a deterioration in performance.
The tasks of maintaining the network, adding computer resources when needed, reconfiguring the network to support changing patterns of usage and greater user demands, and solving the problems which occasionally occur are typically the responsibility of a network administrator. To effectively and efficiently carry out those responsibilities, the network administrator must be able to quickly determine how well even the most remote sections of the network are performing and to detect the occurrence of problems or a deterioration in performance that hints at the beginning of more serious problems.
Devices referred to generally as network monitors are available to assist the network administrators in determining what is happening with the network. Some of these devices, when connected to the network, gather, store and display a staggering amount of data relating to many different aspects of the networks performance and utilization. Though a tremendous amount of information is available through such devices, there has been a continuing need for more effective ways of presenting that information to the user so that it is readily accessible and easily understandable.